NEW MOON: amaya edition
by AmayaCullen92
Summary: sunnery inside people because it's to long.--- bella just before she was about to jump, somebody was watching her in the shadows and made herself known.
1. epilogue

I have a problem…well the charger of my laptop doesn't work and so well I can't update my story "I like autumn best" because chap 2 is on my laptop. So I have this new idea, and I'm going to use my bro's laptop even if he doesn't want to but I have this urge to write this story of twilight…well new moon.

As u know, Edward left Bella on new moon and….I cried. So I was a little mad and I though _what if when Edward left Bella, Victoria found her and changed her. But she found her like when she was waiting Jacob at the beach…And right before she went 'cliff diving'. _Victoria may have though that she was going to commit suicide so she kidnapped Bella and changed her. Making her life a living hell…

Will Bella be saved? Will Edward come and look for her? Or maybe Jacob?

The first chapters will be from the book but not totally, I have some of my own word and ideas and writing in it.

**DISCLAIMER**: the twilight saga doesn't belong to me…I know …it's for The awesome writer, my idol, Stephenie Meyer…but this story is all mine ha-ha *dark laugh*

_**Prologue: the END **_

He took a deep breath

"Bella we're leaving"

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But still had to ask.

"Okay" I said "I'll come with you." I knew this would happen some day so I would go with them.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… it's not the right place for you"

"Don't do this to me Edward… I know you love me" I stated begging much to my pride

"Of course, I'll always love you..In a way. But I realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human."

"Don't…Don't do this" my voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my vein. "Please…I know we're different but…"

"You're not good for me, Bella" He turned his earlier words around, cutting me off, and so…I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him…I knew that too well for my own good.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.

"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. It's like I didn't speak at all as I heard no sound coming from me. But he understood.

He shook his head slowly, always watching my face.

"No. they're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye" he stated flatly.

"She's gone?" my voice blank with disbelief. My best friend, my sister, She was gone.

Edward kept explaining how he convinced her that a clean break was better for me, but I didn't seem to register anything as words kept repeating in my head

'_they're all gone'_

'_I'm tired '_

'_Goodbye'_

I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

"Goodbye Bella" he said in his quiet, peaceful, velvet voice. Then I realize he was walking away.

"Wait!" I choked out the words forcefully, reaching for him. I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead. My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself "he breathed, cool against my skin. There was a light unnatural breeze. My eyes flew open.

He was gone.

I began running without realizing. Searching for him,

Love, life, meaning … Over. But I kept running. I don't know where I was going. I walked, ran, fell, got up and kept running. I didn't know where I was headed, time made no sense. Maybe it stopped because the forest looked the same no matter how far I go. I started to worry that I may have been traveling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I fell often, too. I was lost it was a fact, but I didn't seem to realize that.

Finally, I tripped over something – it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot and I stayed down. I rolled to my side so that I could breath. It was starting to get really cold, but I didn't seem to mind. My mind was blank as I kept staring into the dark. Nothing …

I saw nothing; I felt like nothing, I couldn't do anything to stop him. Useless, pathetic human I was. My chest hurts like hell, like there wasn't anything but a big hole. _Is this how we feel after lost love?_

I understood now how my father may have felt after mom left. He loved her, and he still do. Pore dad... I feel worse now, thinking how I told him the same words my mom said to him when she was leaving him. That evening, before walking out of the house trying to lure out James away from him.

_How long has it been?_ As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing by. I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall. _Was it always so dark out here at night?_ Where was the moon light?

I looked up. Not tonight. Tonight the sky was utterly black; there was no moon… a lunar eclipse.

A new moon… Then I remember some of what he said _it would be as if I'd never existed,_ he promised me. I was drowning, slowly, painfully into my broken heart disease as I lost consciousness. This emotion was too much for me to handle.

* * *

ok ok i know! it ressemble to the book but i had to. it's where my story starts

thx u for reading

review please!!

the one and only: amayacullen92


	2. Chapter 1

_-I was drowning, slowly, painfully into my broken heart disease as I lost consciousness. This emotion was too much for me to handle_.-

_**Chapter 1: cliff diving and the beginning.**_

The wave of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under.

I did not resurface.

October

November

December

January

Time passes, even when it seems impossible. Time passes, it moves on. And I seem to stay like that dark night, unmoving, lifeless.

Dad found me, he told me that he was worried sick but I don't remember him or anything after I lost consciousness. I didn't go to school that week. I hardly could lift my eyelids, so much for my body.

I wonder is turning into a zombie was part of the disease.

I went to school, and did all my daily routine. Meaning eating, homework, school and sleep… I got a job at mike moms' store. Still saving up for college I guess…

I met Jacob black not too long ago and he helped me survive a little. He soon became my best friend. Waking up to a new world without the urge to go on… My dad always annoys me, telling me that I should go out and have fun. Now there's a word I forgot the meaning of. My behavior had been above reproach for the past four months. After that first week, which neither of us ever mentioned, I hadn't missed a day of school. My grades were perfect. I never broke curfew—I never went anywhere from which to brake curfew in the first place. I only very rarely served leftovers. Charlie was scowling me all the time like _'you never do anything'_. He even said that I needed help!

I don't understand. In the 70's I would have been a perfect child. Parents always, well most of them, want children like that. But, mine are scowling me because I don't get into trouble. Ha! The irony…

Anyway, as time passes by, Jacob and I became close…really close. Sometime others might think we're a couple. But I didn't care, I was holding on to him, to take some his soothing warmth, to take a little color, to try and walk, talk, smile.

I was holding on to life, even if I didn't want too.

Today I was going to visit Jacob again. We were supposed to meet at the beach near his house, but I figure that I should just go and get him.

I left my sweater in the truck, but took my little bag.

I knocked quietly on the door.

"C'mon in, Bella," Billy said. He's Jacob's father and my dad's best friend.

"Jake sleeping?"

"Yes, he came really late last night"

I bit my lip.

"Thank you, Billy. When he wakes up, tell him that I'm at the beach." I told Billy abruptly and hurried out the door.

Being outside alone doesn't help as much as I'd hoped. The cloud pushed down with an invisible weight. As I walked towards the beach, the forest seemed so strangely vacant. It was so silent. There wasn't even the sound of wind in the trees.

I knew it was just the weather, but it still made me feel edgy.

As soon as I reach the beach, I wished I hadn't come. Coming here every day, wandering alone…. It didn't help at all, but where else to go?

I sat there on a little rock. Thinking… Well not really. I just sat there looking at the horizon. The waves were angry as it crashed against rocks. I could see them battling with the cliffs, life trying to run them over. The cliffs were a black knife edge against the livid sky. Staring at them, remembering the day when Jacob told me that sometimes he and his 'gang' would go cliffs diving. Imagining the fall of falling figures was vivid in my mind. I imagine the freedom of the fall. The pain in my chest was growing more and more unbearable by the second. I glared at the cliffs and the crashing waves.

Well, why not? Jacob had promised me anyway and I needed a distraction. He wasn't available but, jumping is not that hard?

I walk my way to the lane that passed closest to the cliffs and took the little path that would take me out to the ledge. As I followed it, I turned for a moment to look back to forks. Why does it feel like I'm never going to come here again?

I didn't have time as I knew a storm was coming, so I continued walking. The path wound in a thin single line towards the brink with no options. I felt the freezing air against my face. I wasn't that hard to jump… I _wanted _to. I wanted a long fall that would feel like flying.

The wind blew stronger now and I stepped out to the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toe felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock. I smile…I didn't know why but I had a warning feeling sweeping thru me. I didn't care, I had a vampire for boyfriend so it's not now I should have a warning. I took two steps back, to make the fall cooler…you know. Have some edge.

Taking a deep breathe and took on step, striating up my back. Just when I thought that I was going to jump I heard the voice of my worst nightmares.

"Interesting…" feminine, baby like voice… I turned around and saw her _oh no…_

"Isabella Marie Swan…ha-ha…what a pleasant surprise!" she said excitedly

I just stared at her. Fear taking over me as I control myself not to tremble. She is just as I remembered.

"Victoria." I whispered very low but I knew she heard me as I saw her smile widen.

"Oh! I'm honored. I wasn't forgotten." Her sinister black eyes pierce thru me, her chaotic orange hair quivering in the slight breeze was brighter than before, more like flames. Her posture was as always, distinctly feline.

It was like having my nightmare walk forward to greet me.

She could not keep her eyes from my face any more than I could keep mine from hers. Tension rolled off of me, nearly visible in the air. I could feel the desire, the all-consuming passion that held her in its grip. Almost as if I could hear her though, I know what she was thinking.

She was just so close to what she wanted, the focus of her whole existence.

My death

My heart beat furiously, loudly, as if to make her target more obvious. I stared at her in pure disbelief. So that's it…that's how my miserable life was going to end.

"How have you been Isabella? I've been searching for you." She stated

"Fine." I said one word. If I had said a phrase my voice would quiver. I don't know if I could pronounce anything as fear took all my courage away.

"Isabella? What were you thinking…? Jumping off this cliff I suppose?" she eyed me suspiciously. She was like an utterly powerful being from hell with the beauty of a goddess. I said nothing as I nodded. I couldn't lie, not even speak. I couldn't escape the obvious I guess...

She chuckled "come closer, I haven't seen you in ages!"

I walked toward her. With each step I felt smaller, weaker. If I'd jumped or run she would have catch me easily. These are the moments I hated being human.

"Oh my… you're ugly. Your mate didn't take care of you I suppose." She said as I came to a stop. Close to her, too close for my health. I let out a shaky breath.

She chuckled again

"Don't be so tense…now tell me where your beloved mate is" she hissed a little. I swear I could feet the anger coming out of her.

"Victoria…he left me. They all left. He said that I was a distraction." I choked. Remembering that terrible moonless night… Gathering up all the courage I have left I looked at her strait in the eyes also trying to stop the tears from falling.

She laughed out loud She is enjoying herself with my fear, with my sadness.

" hn. Come on now follow me." She started walking but I was frozen thinking if I would just try and run but I don't know if I can move my legs.

"Don't play dumb. I'm very thirsty if you haven't notice" she hissed in my ear from behind me. _So fast…_

"Lead the way" I said following her into the darkness of the forest. We came to a stop. We were exactly in the middle of the silent forest. She then turned around and glared. She glared so hard I thought that I would lose consciousness under her gaze. I think that I was shaking a little bit because she said

"oh my dear Isabella. You should be scared. Now that I found you I'm not letting you go. Now that your Edward left you, it doesn't really matter if I kill you or not. So I thought that I should be taking care of you now, see how grateful I am."

"Victoria you can kill me. Its revenge you want" I said Proud that my voice didn't shake. But I really didn't care if I died. The word seemed like a relief to me, a gate to freedom.

She chuckled again but more darkly.

"Yes actually I do want revenge. But you see, killing you will not have any effect on Edward. He doesn't care anymore…so I thought that I would be taking my anger out of you. And you see Bella... Can I call you Bella? I will make you suffer for all eternity and now that I'm thirsty… It shouldn't be a problem"

She said as she threw herself at me in a blur. She tackled me to the wet dirt, I turned my head to the side as she licked my throat.

I was petrified.

"Isabella I shall savour your blood greatly" she said as she bit me with her razor sharp fangs. I could feel it piercing my skin as my scream cut thru the air.

After that it was Pain.

Pain arching thru my body, especially my neck it was like the venom was taking over me by force. Eating, destroying everything from its pass.

It didn't know what was happening.

The only though coursing thru my dying brain is the unbearable burning.

My body cried tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into a blackness of agony. It was as if there was a battle inside of me feeling my body twist and flip when I couldn't possibly move because of the pain. It continued to reach, to stretch…

Inside of me, something had yanked the opposite direction.

Ripping. Breaking. Agony.

The darkness had taken over, and then washed away to a wave of torture. I couldn't breathe I couldn't even open my eyes. I wanted to see the world for a last time because I felt myself slipping—there was nothing to hold on to.

The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter… so hot uncomfortable… Much, much too hot

It was like pressing the curling iron onto my chest. But I wasn't doing anything, my arms were dead, lying somewhere at my side. The heat was inside of me.

The burning grew—rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt. I wanted to die. Death was more acceptable than this. The endless burn raged on.

I don't know when, but suddenly my hearing got clearer and clearer, I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time. I could hear light footsteps and whispers. I knew that if I opened my mouth I would shriek and trash. If I opened my eyes as much twitch a finger—any change at all I would lose control.

"When do you think she's going to wake up" I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Impatient are we? No?" that voice! Victoria…but didn't she kill me or….

"My patience is running low Victoria…we should be home by now! Why did you have to bring her along." The other voice complained

"Silence." Victoria hissed "go hunt or something, you're annoying."

I heard the other one growl and her steps faded to who know where.

I was left with silence and the torture of my body. Then I heard an all too familiar chuckle.

"Isabella you don't have the any idea what you're in for. "She said "and it's just the beginning" her chuckled echoed away. I was left again in silence…

* * *

what do you think??

review please

the one and only: amayacullen92


	3. Chapter 2

_-"Isabella you don't have the any idea what you're in for. "She said "it's just the beginning" her chuckled faded away. I was left again in silence… -_

_**Chapter 2: New world New life.**_

201,600 heartbeats after and I thought that I had died.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine.

For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend.

And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder. Everything was so _clear_.

Sharp. Defined.

Above me, the ceiling, no…not really… I could distinguish the individual grains in the dark wood above me. Even the dust motes in the air were beautiful. I opened my mouth and inhaled in shock; air whistled down my throat. The action felt weird, it didn't feel right…then I realized that I didn't need it. My lungs weren't waiting for it. But I liked it.

I was so caught up in this new experience that I forgot completely where I was. I was laying in something soft… A bed? And the room was so warm but it was dark. There was only a little lamp beside my head, on a little bedside table. I turned my head and saw each color of the rainbow in the white light. Even inside the bulb I could plainly see the glowing strands of the filament. It was so breathtaking… then I realized.

Victoria wasn't going to kill me.

She changed me to make me suffer longer. It drawn to me as I took unnecessary breathes. I was a new born vampire. I was what I've always wanted to be, so that I could be with Edward for eternity. But he didn't want me, what am I going to do alone? No, I wasn't alone. I had my worst nightmare with me.

I stayed there. Staring at the ceiling… thinking before I entered hell.

Seconds seems like minutes. Minutes seems like hours. Waiting…where is she? Why was I waiting for her? I should take this opportunity to escape. Yea I should…

I got up but stayed in the bed. It was pitch dark but I could see everything normally. How long was I out? I looked around and my breath was stuck somewhere in my lungs…_where am I?_ …I looked down and yes…I was on a sofa. I was so emotional right now that I thought I was crying but I wasn't. I sat there controlling my emotions. Holding my breath was a good idea, I didn't want to be a blood thirsty-out-of-control vampire. But, I had to feed. I was thirsty, so thirsty it's unbearable. It felt like inside my throat was dry as a bone. I place my left hand instinctively on my neck, like trying to ease the pain somehow. But when I came in direct contact with my skin, I gasp in shocked but quickly closed my mouth after. My skin… it was as smooth and soft as silk.

"So you've awoken" I heard that unfamiliar voice again. I turned around and I stared at eager ruby eyes. With her tan skin that matches her dark brown hair which was tied into a long pony-tail… farther than her waist, an average sized woman with an inhuman beauty. Then her eye twitched as she hissed thru her teeth "Stop staring!"

I averted my eyes to my lap. "I'm sorry" my silvery bell-like voice startled me.

"well I don't know what I'm going to do with you…Victoria's gone hunting she didn't gave me a babysitting job." She whispered more to herself. I turned my head to her again, she was dressed with a white short shorts and a plain white shirt. Around her waist, she had a little black belt that matches her black high top converse. She met my eyes again and suddenly said

"So I guess I should go hunt with you. Are you alright? Do you understand me?" I nodded

"You're quit controlled for a new born… interesting." She said quietly. She stud there watching me for a moment, thinking.

"Come on. We haven't got all day" she said as she started walking towards me. I got on my feet in seconds and the new speed seems to have caught me off guard. She chuckled at the expression of my face.

"Ha-ha… you'll get use to it" she took my arm and led me to some part of the room. She opened a door and we entered a closet, a big one too. She told me to stay put as she started searching for clothes… obviously. After a few minutes…no seconds, she thru at me a pair of jeans, a simple black t-shirt that said 'beware' at the back, underwear and bra (how she knew my bust size is unknown). Then after that, she gave me a towel and shampoo

"When you leave this room, got to your left then at the end of the corridor, go to the left again, the first door is the bathroom. There you'll find soap. Now go wash yourself you smell like dirt and blood." As she said that I started walking away but she stopped me before I got to the door "keep holding your breathe, as I can see, it helps you. You should be alright I can sense that you have control over yourself. By the way you can call me Amaya and I know who you are Isabella. Now go!"

I rushed to the bathroom with my new found speed. I closed the door quickly when I got there. There was a big mirror. And I found myself staring at a goddess. "This can't be me, right?" I whispered to myself. The women in the mirror had a very, very pale complexion with waist length straight dark brown hair, a heart-shaped face, a widow's peak, a thin nose, shocking bloody-red eyes and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin and full lips. She is extremely beautiful even with her bloody tinted clothes.

I continued to look at myself. I was beautiful for the first time of my life…I should be happy But I wasn't so I shoved it aside and made my way to the bath. Getting rid of my dirty clothes I stepped into the warm shower, cleaning myself up. When I finished I put the stuff that Amaya gave to me. She was quite nice for a vampire that was close to Victoria. When I finished, I heard footsteps heading this way. I prepared myself to leave, hoping it was Amaya. When the person knocked on the door I went to open it and I came face to face with a man with long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression wearing a black suit with a thigh length black jacket, also wearing a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs (or large cuffs) and high collar. Definition: hot guy.

He just stared at me. I decided that it was time I should just go. "I'm sorry, I'll be leaving now" I said. As I walked normally out of his way he just nodded and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. On my hands I had, my dirty clothes and the other stuff that Amaya gave to me. I went to the room I've awoken hours ago and sat on the same couch. I thought of everything that happened. I wonder where is Jacob? And Charlie… He's already old; this kind of thing is not good for his heart. I should have stayed at the beach. I should have waited for Jacob. How long was I out? Is this really happening? I'm sure dad already through a search party._ I'm so stupid…_

"Bella?" Amaya said from the door I looked up to her, staring "I'm sorry, can I call you Bella? Isabella is just long" she said to me. I nodded

"Are you all right? You seem a little bit off for a new born. I'm sorry for annoying you but this is amazing. Are you still holding your breathe?" she said a bit much enthusiastic. He happy aura is freaking me out. But I still answered "yes" simple enough. I know but he face lit up with joy. The joy of discovering… She was like Alice and Carsile at the same time--and I hated it. She sat down next to me as she began

"Bella you're going hunting with me tonight. After that we will be meeting Victoria, she will tell us the orders till then." She said seriously

"Orders"

"Well yes. She's the leader of this community. I am not supposed to tell you the details except for the fact the she holds a big grudge again a coven of weird vampires. We are the army that she is preparing for the fight" I looked at her awe struck. Victoria was still planning something after all! But why didn't she kill me? Will she go after Edward instead? OH NO!

_What should I do…_

I looked at Amaya, and she saw the confusion on my face

"Don't worry Bella. Tomorrow we'll go someplace we can practice and learn new skills and techniques. We were supposed to be there since yesterday but we had to wait for you…" as she trailed off explaining how wonderful this place is, I felt myself lost at words because my throat was really burning this time…

"You know I think that you'll be great! Bella? Oh my god Bella! Hold on we're going hunting now! Come on!" Amaya exclaimed…urgh! She is so dramatic but she was right because I didn't realize I was shocking myself. The pain was getting worse by the second. She dragged me to a hall to the exit. I didn't even saw where we were, how we got there, I just followed her beautiful dancing hair as she ran in front of me. We were now in the middle of a forest. We stopped. She turned to look at me, putting her hands on my shoulder. "Listen to me Bella, there are some campers not far away from here. You're holding your breathe that's why you can't smell them but I'm sure that you can hear them" I nodded answering her

"Bella we're hunting them" she said to me. Realization sucking in… "No! Never! I would prefer starvation!" my outburst seem to catch her off guard

"What? You have to! Its how us vampire survive!"

"No!" I screamed again

"Be reasonable Bella, there's no other way. Starvation won't work because you can't die, you'll get worse and worse till you can't control yourself anymore. And again, you're doing extremely well for a new born"

I shut my mouth. Not breathing, only listening to my surroundings. I closed my eyes and smiled.

I opened them "yes there is… there is another way. We don't have to kill innocent people for our hunger." I said to her. She looked at me with the most beautiful and hilarious expression I've ever seen on a vampire. It was something caught between joy and confusion. Why was she happy… don't ask.

"Amaya, we could drink animal blood." I said to her flatly

"That's stupid" she said to me "Bella why would I drink animal blood. We are in this world to drink human blood"

"Tell me Amaya, did you even try?" I asked her calmly

"No" she looked at me. As if she could read my mind she crossed her arms against her chest and looked at me with curious eyes " Bella I'm not going to do it."

"Amaya! Please you love discovering new things. Let's try"

"Over my dead body!" she exclaimed as she closed her eyes

"You said that we couldn't die" I smirked

"No way in hell!"

"Please."

"No!"

"Why! It won't bring any problems. Wouldn't you be happy if we could spare innocent lives" I said to her as my last and hopeless argument. She shook her head and I knew I had her. I knew she had a good heart, just like them.

"fine." She said, still with her eyes closed and I smiled truthfully for the first time

"We should go to another area because this one is crowded with human." She added as she opened her eyes. We started running towards who knows where. Finally we arrived at a clearing and I stared at the stars. It was already night… Time seems to fly by much faster these days.

"Bella concentrate! We're not camping we're hunting. Two very different words" I looked at her and smiled

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing" I said as I grinned.

"Now, Bella close your eyes and concentrate on your hearing" I did what she told me to do.

"Tell me…"

"North, in the bushes?" I said to her unsure. "Yes. Breathe now and tell me what you smell"

I started breathing normally through my nose, taking in new smells, new scents. " It smells like rain and grass"

"No Bella, in the bushes, aside from the leaves and the rain"

I concentrated more and heard it. Light steps, good agility… Maybe a rabbit or a wild cat…suddenly a new scent caught me off guard and I found myself running towards it—my instinct kicking it, my mouth watering. Then I chough something furry and plunged my fangs into it's' neck. Something hot and warm ran thru my throat. Reliefs washing over me, and I found myself wanting more when I finished. I opened my eyes as I threw the pack meat behind me, not wanting to see my mess. Amaya was staring at me with a huge smirk across her face. Then she started laughing!

"Amaya…Why are you ridiculously laughing? Did I miss something funny?" she looked up and stopped

"Bella, it was o funny! It was as if you were desperate at first. Poor mister Rabbit then the funniest part is when you threw the little creature behind you. It was as if like, you weren't satisfied or something. The whole scene looked like a movie. A beautiful and merciless Master not satisfied with her puppet or food. It could have been funnier If mister rabbit had made a squishy noise." She said to me as she started laughing again. I gave her the you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look and she stopped

"Ok fine…not funny. Now that you have the hang of it let's get going to the mountains there we could find some more competitive adversaries like a bear!" she said excitedly. Weirdo alert!

She really reminds me a lot of my lost family. Maybe she'll scrub on me some of her happy aura.

* * *

On to the next chapter!! Yeay

I really like this chapter because its more me…I think.

Hope u liked it.

Review please!!

The one and only: amayacullen92


	4. Chapter 3

_-She really reminds me a lot of my lost family. Maybe she'll scrub on me some of her happy aura.-_

**_Chapter 3: Amaya's story _**

After this really awful experience, Amaya dragged me somewhere deep in the forest we were in. she said that it was meeting time, so I just fallowed her.

When we got there, all source of life seems to be gone. The area was all brown and gray with few trees.

No green whatsoever.

I looked at Amaya and she seems to have read my mind as she looked at me with understanding. Looking in front of me, there were others.

A lot… maybe a hundred vampire were standing there, and, they seemed to be looking at me…if I wasn't a vampire myself I would have blushed.

"So that's why we didn't go back sooner." I heard a rough mal voice that sent shivers of fear down my spine.

"She's not that big of a deal" another this time was a female one.

Not wanting to look at them, I stared at the tree at my left. _Beautiful! My eye site amazes me!_

Even if I paid a lot attention to the wood structure, I still could hear the comments…

"Would you all just shut up." I heard Amaya warm and vivacious voice shout.

"Amaya, I see you have gotten soft" It giggled. It made me want to run. If I could I would have had a heart attack.

"Victoria, it is none of your business. I just could stand these guys gossiping like human girls." She said flatly

I was so scared I could even sense her coming towards me. _Why me!!_

I really could have cried. Amaya was standing at my right, and unconsciously I reached out and grabbed her shirt. I could have ripped it off with my new found force. She seemed to notice as she unlocked my fingers coldly. _I forgot, I'm alone here…_

"Bella! You've awoken!" _god I hate her_…

Victoria was right in front of me. I turned my head and came face to face with hers. Her hair and mine tangled together, our eyes locked…red meeting black. I stud my ground, holding my breath. Showing her I still had a little courage left. But I knew all this was in vain.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. The others didn't make a single sound. There was my fear and her authority mixed in the air. And I know she could smell it 'cause out of nowhere she had a huge smirk on her face.

"Interesting" _this word is going to hunt me, I know it! _She said it in a menacing way.

Suddenly she turned her head toward Amaya "how was the hunt?"

"Good"

"A mess?"

"No" after a long pause, staying still. It's amazing that my legs didn't give out…well I'm a vampire. I should remind me this from once in a while.

She stared and stared. But she seemed to be so far away…

"I'll leave her in your care Amaya. I see you've taken a liking to her." Amaya just nodded.

"As for you little one" she said calmly "**don't do anything stupid**" she hissed true her teeth. She turned and walked away to the center of the crowd. Amaya fallowed her and me after Amaya like a lost puppy.

"Listen up. Tonight we will feed. At dawn, I wan each of you here. **Understand?**"

We all nodded at her words and in less than a second. The clearing was empty, unless me and Amaya.

"Let's go." She said and I ran with her.

Suddenly she stopped

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, not looking at me.

"For what?"_ she didn't do anything wrong…did she?_

She spun around and hugged me. I was frozen _what is she doing? _Then she took my face in her palm so forcefully if I were human she would have crushed it.

"We can't show any sign of weakness or emotion when Victoria is around." She said then I realized _That's why she didn't want me to hold on to her…_

"She considers me her best creation. We've been together way back. She left me for James, now that he's gone. She came again to fetch me." She paused and took a deep breath; it was hard for her to say that. I could see that so…

"You don't have…" I told her quietly

"No! I have to. You have to know that I understand you…"

"You don't have to prove anything Amaya!" _I already appreciate you_

"Will you shut…whatever. I'm telling anyway." She continued and I smiled "stop smiling like that!!"

"Amaya, I'm listening"

"Bella, Victoria was the one who changed me" my eyes widen and I gasped _hold your breath! _I told myself.

"It was, if I remember correctly, in the year of 1992. I hated to go out, so I always stayed in my room and read. One night, my friends came to my house and forced me to go to some kind of party with them. When I was your age, I was a tomboy and I only had boy friends so putting a dress wasn't an option. We didn't go to the party… one of them wanted to go to the woods."

She didn't pursue. After a long time she looked at me with a pained impression but that lasted half… the half of a second…yea…i know…fast.

"When we were in the forest, we actually had fun. For seventeen year old boys and girl we played tagged, hide and seek. It was fun…" she whispered. "I don't know what happened next but the only thing I retain is a blur of orange and screams. When I woke up Victoria told me she killed all of my friends and that I was her servant. I of course yelled at her but….." she paused

I mean literally and maybe for a minute or two.

"What?" I asked curious as hell. She turned her head hiding her expression.

"Danm it! Amaya what?"

"I never told this before to anyone"

"Will you just tell me already…"

"She kissed me" she told me flatly.

Silence...flapping wings… beautiful sound of the wind…bird singing…

"WHAT!!"

"Bella you're too loud! Shush!!"

"Sorry…But why?"

"I'm getting to that. She kissed me but being a new born I was much more powerful so I pushed her. "She stopped as if she answered me

"Amaya you still didn't tell me why…" I said exasperated

"You see, I have the power of controlling someone's mind… by passion." She murmured.

"I don't understand"

She fumed

"You're so innocent Bella." She turned around and told me in my ear

"I can control you by making you want me." She whispered

Then she looked away but I kept looking at her face in disbelief

"It's simple. You will want me so bad you'll just do everything I say. It works on males and females. Victoria was…, how should I say this, _'turned on'. _When I was humani didn't know I had this power so I couldn't restrain it. Now I have full control and when I first met you. When you just opened your eyes I realized not only you can pilot your hunger but also you're immune to my power." She turned her head to look at me straight in my eyes.

"You cannot understand how happy I was. Because sometimes my powers slip from their barrier and other vampires…I'm not going to explain that… what I wanted to say is, will you be my friend?" she said, and for once she let her guard down and I could see the truth written all over her face "for once I can have a friend who's not under my spell" she chuckled

"Stupid… Of course I'll be your friend" I told her frankly

"And you need me. You don't even know what you're capable of and it amuses Victoria."

"Me?" I said bewailed

"Yes you heard right. And also you look like a frightened kitty I have to teach you how to control your emotions. You'll need it in my world. Well…our world."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, if you could have lost consciousness you would. Your face was panicked…to put it mildly, in front of Victoria you showed her that you subdue to her authority" She stated.

"Oh" I guess I was lost at words

"Yes _oh._ Now we should do something fun before dawn. We already fed."

She told me excitedly

She opened her eyes like she always does when she's thrilled but I noticed something that would be, maybe, disturbing for her.

She usually drinks human blood so her eyes are red. When she's thirsty her eyes are black, she drank animal blood so…_oh my god!_

Her eyes were golden brow but more brown.

She took my hand and crushed me (if she could: _oh the irony_) into a tight hug.

My new friend is slowly reopening my fissured heart, and it pains me.

* * *

next next i know!

review please!!

the one and only amayacullen92


End file.
